Kane and PJO Sickfic-- Time is Running Out HIATIUS
by MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going to Camp Jupiter when they get stuck in Brooklyn and run into Sadie and Carter Kane. A sickness is roaming throughout the gods, Roman, Greek, Egyptian and even Norse. Heroes such as Magicians, and a few favoured by the gods. This is a novel where demigods, initiates, and Magicians unite to join forces to defeat whatever is spreading this illness.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own any of the characters Rick Riordan owns them.  
Carter's POV:  
"Hi, it's Carter here! I know, we said that in the Serpents Shadow that it was our last recording but then we ran into Percy and Annabeth and a lot changed. But let me start at the beginning of the story. We were getting ready for school. You know Goode High School? Me and the initiatives are training after school and trying to get some of our education done after defeating Apophis. Walt and I were knocking on all the doors while Zia made breakfast. I finally got to my sister Sadie's room. I knocked on the door and called out Sadie are you awake? I didn't hear anything. Sadie come on we're going to be late for school. I'm coming in. I walked into her room and called out. Sadie, Sadie come on wake up.

Sadie's POV:  
"Sadie Kane here. I woke up in the middle of the night. I felt so so hot. I threw off my blankets and tried to cool myself down. I sighed and I settled back into sleep. I woke up to someone calling a name. Wait that's my name. I tried to push my body up to a sitting position but immediately I fell back against the pillow. I heard someone calling Walt and swiftly walking to the side of my bed. A hand reached down and I felt a cold hand against my forehead. I opened my eyes carefully. Then I cried out. Ow, Ow, Ow. I felt a hand lifting the pillow up and bringing me to a sitting position. I immediately grabbed my head and started screaming. I heard a voice which could only be Walt's or Anubis'. "Sadie, are you okay?" I saw two blurry shapes looming over me. Carter, I croaked out. I realized my voice was really hoarse. Carter looked at me and asked, "are you feeling alright Sadie?" I shook my head. Then I put a hand over my mouth. Carter quickly grabbed a garbage bin and thrust it under my chin. It almost wasn't fast enough. Bleurgh, I vomited into the garbage bin. I felt someone grab my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. I spent 10 minutes bent over that garbage bin. When I finally stopped I collapsed against the pillow. I looked up at Carter and asked: "Can I please have some water?" He called out to one of the initiatives and asked for a glass of water. It arrived he handed me the glass. It fell through my fingers and spilt a bit on the bed. Carter grabbed it and held it for me and let me slowly drink. Suddenly I felt vomit in my mouth before I could do anything I leaned forward and vomited onto the floor beside Walt. I cried out "I'm so so sorry Walt." He knelt beside me and rubbed my back. "It's okay." I suddenly couldn't seem to breathe then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Rick Riordan does.

Walt's POV:

Are you awake? Sadie are you ok? She just collapsed. It's been around 4 minutes. I decided I might as well shake her to try and wake her up. I finally decided to call Carter and Jaz to come. Jaz said she would probably gain conscious soon. She looked so pale covered in a blue blanket. Suddenly her eyes are open and she is gasping for breath. Jaz immediately positioned her in an upright position so she could breathe.

I told her to take 5 deep breaths. But her breath still seemed to be raggedy. She is as pale as a bed sheet. I put my hand on her forehead and immediately think oh gods she is boiling. Jaz she is burning up. Carter runs to the bathroom and then runs back with a wet washcloth and lays it on her forehead.

Suddenly she grabs her stomach and starts crying in pain. I immediately look at Jaz and Carter. Carter starts whispering that it is going to be ok.

She lies down and just breathes. Jaz had run and grabbed a hot water bottle and laid it down on Sadie's stomach.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Carter is shaking me awake. He said that after a lot of help from Jaz that Sadie was recovering. He also mentioned that Jaz thinks that what Sadie got was a stomach bug which was more powerful than normal because she hasn't gotten sick since she became a Magician.

I thanked Carter for the update and I went back to bed.

Percy's POV

I had just arrived at Camp Halfblood and I was psyched cause my girlfriend Annabeth is coming all the way from Boston after dealing with "family issues". I haven't seen her in over a month.

I finally make it to my cabin. Do you know how hard it is for someone to walk to their cabin without being stopped to chat? It's very hard. I started walking 20 minutes ago.

I walk into my cabin and throw my navy blue duffle bags onto the bed on top of mine. Then grab a couple of drachmas so I can IMS my mom. I created a Rainbow with water, glass and the fountain in my cabin. Show me Sally Jackson.

Nothing, instead of seeing my mom in the fountain all I see is the water rushing.

Author's Note:

_I have changed a couple minor spelling errors in this chapter and a sentence or so to make more sense. I have previously posted this story on Wattpad, sorry for any confusion! I've been unhappy with it for awhile and I don't feel as if I know the characters, as well as I, used to._


End file.
